


Jokers Dressing Up As Kings

by rapsunzel



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, but he's very dramatic, eugene does not, jock eugene fitzherbert, new dream are actors, rapunzel has a passion for drama, tags will be added as i update, the show they put on is tangled because... meta, this is bad... i am sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapsunzel/pseuds/rapsunzel
Summary: In which Eugene is forced to join the school musical and ends up being co-stars with a certain artsy blonde.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Jokers Dressing Up As Kings

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance. this is terrible

“Sir,” Eugene began in his calmest, most collected voice. “With all due respect, are you trying to kill me? Is that it?”

His teacher leaned forward over the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fitzherbert–”

“No,” interrupted Eugene (which, arguably, wasn’t his best decision). “Let me. Sir, Captain, Coach, _Mr. Espinosa_ , I am quite literally _begging_ you to let me out of this.”

“For the last time, _kid_ , I’m telling you,” the coach snapped. “Your grades are too low. If you can’t pick up your GPA, you’re off the team. You _need_ this extra credit. There is _no other option_.”

Eugene groaned, resting his face in his hands. “I just…” he faltered. “I’ll do anything else. Seriously. I’ll mop the floors, scrape gum off the tables, _anything_!”

“Being in the school play isn’t going to kill you, Eugene.”

Flippantly, Eugene scoffed. “Yeah, maybe not _me_ , but my reputation will never recover.”

“Your _reputation_ ,” repeated the coach, raising an eyebrow.

“A fake reputation is all a man has,” Eugene replied, only half-joking.

With a pained sigh, the captain fought the urge to backhand him then and there. “Listen, Fitzherbert,” he said curtly. “I’ll lay this out for you one more time. You’re failing English. Your teacher is also the drama director, and she’d be willing to give you some extra credit if you participate in the play. If you don’t, you fail the class, your GPA falls too low, and you’re off the football team.”

“You don’t… You don’t _understand_ ,” Eugene stammered in disbelief. “I need an athletic scholarship to get into CRU. I can’t afford it otherwise. I need to stay on this team.”

“Well, then,” chirped the captain, standing up from his desk. “I guess you understand what’s at stake here. I’ve got a meeting, but Mrs. Der Sonne is handing out sign-up sheets until 4PM. Make the right decision, Fitzherbert.”

Eugene didn’t reply, at a complete loss for words. He heard the click of the door closing as he was left alone in the cramped office, the captain’s words echoing in his mind.

_Make the right decision._


End file.
